The present invention relates to decorative fiber optic lamps, toys, and displays, and various new methods of moving and manipulating illuminated optical fibers. Fiber optics have been used for decades to create visually stimulating displays and decorations, even incorporating movement to enhance the visual effects. The type of movement has been thus far about an axis running longitudinally through the fibers within their holder. While this axial motion of the holder and fibers can create unique visual effects, the range of motion, responsiveness, and illumination options of the optical fibers is inherently limited. A need exists therefore to provide other types of fiber optical light displays that reciprocate across the longitudinal axis of fibers within their holding member.